battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Armadillo
Armadillo was a middleweight robot which competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a four-wheeled invertible box-shaped robot with no active weapon but lots of ramming and pushing power. It performed rather well in competition, reaching the round of 32 in Season 4.0. The builders of Armadillo applied for Season 2 of the ABC BattleBots reboot with a design named Black Scorpion. However, it was rejected due to being a late entrant. Robot History Season 3.0 Armadillo's first ever match in BattleBots was against Double Agent. After Armadillo rammed Double Agent against the arena wall, Armadillo stalled one of its drive motors and eventually caught fire before it was counted out. Double Agent won by KO in 56 seconds and Armadillo was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Armadillo's first match in Season 4.0 was against Team Toad's WindChill. WindChill had an early advantage, it lifted Armadillo and slammed it against the spikestrip. That was followed by a pushing match and WindChill got a few more lifts. However, Armadillo was doing more pushing and one of WindChill's wheels got bent, causing steering trouble. Armadillo pressed its advantage, pushing WindChill around and against the spikestrip. After this, one of WindChill's wheels came off entirely. The time ran out shortly after and Armadillo won the match on a 35-10 judge's decision. This win put Armadillo to the final preliminary round, where it faced Team Ziggy's ZiggZagg. Armadillo got in the first ram on ZiggZagg and it appeared to be immobile. After a few seconds, ZiggZagg started moving again. It went straight at Armadillo and went right under it. ZiggZagg's control still seemed a bit intermittent. Armadillo tried to ram ZiggZagg some more, but hit the wedge and went straight over ZiggZagg most of the time. It only got one more good hit. Both bots got stuck together from all the hitting and had to be separated. When they were, it became apparent that ZiggZagg was immobilized. Armadillo started ramming the immobilized ZiggZagg some more and it was being counted out. However, the time ran out first and Armadillo won on a 34-11 judge's decision. This win put Armadillo to the TV rounds, where it faced Little Pharma. Armadillo won by KO in 43 seconds and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Twin Paradox. Twin Paradox won the match on a close 25-20 judge's decision and Armadillo was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Armadillo participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 4.0, Armadillo was still in the preliminary rounds in Season 5.0 and went up against Rest in Pieces first. Armadillo won by KO and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Myter Byter. Armadillo won the match on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Scrap Daddy Flipskanker. Scrap Daddy Flipskanker won by TKO and Armadillo was eliminated the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 See Also ArmadilloafterBB.jpg|Armadillo as Stahl after BattleBots ended. black_scorpion_cad.png|Black Scorpion, the team's rejected entry into Season 2 of the ABC show. Stahl (RoboGames)Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California